First of Many
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: A feelsy, funny, first time being together, immediately following the "You traded your ship for me" scene, i.e. when the moment would have been perfect for Killian and Emma to sneak off for some sexy times. A/N: A small "first time together" piece, written in celebration of reaching 1K followers on Tumblr. Completely unbeta'd because I wanted to post now, now, now


"You're a bloody hero, Swan."

Emma watched as he fidgeted with the rings on his fingers, unsure of how to respond. She'd always been embarrassed by praise, it shined an unwanted spotlight on her, and she'd never needed to be the center of attention. That just wasn't a familiar place when you were an orphan.

"So are you," Emma replied, meaning it from the bottom of her heart. When he turned his head, apparently feeling the same way about praise, she reached out to touch his arm so she could garner his attention for her next words. "I wanted to thank you Killian, for going back for me in the first place, in New York, if you hadn't…"

"It was the right thing to do."

Emma wasn't sure how to read that, did that mean he only did it because it was the right thing to do, or did he also do it because he wanted her back by his side? Deciding that _why he did it_ was far too big a can of worms to open, she asked him something else she'd been wanting to know, _how_. "How did you do it... how did you get to me?"

Killian glanced to his hand and hook once more, not sure Emma was ready to hear the answers she was asking for. "Well, the curse was coming, I ditched my crew," he shrugged, "took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could, to out run it."

"You outran a curse?" Emma cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm a hell of a captain," he smirked.

She chuckled at his cavalier attitude where his skills were concerned. There were myriad emotions behind the facade he liked to employ, but Emma got the need for walls, so she didn't press.

"And once I was outside of the curse's purview, I knew that the walls were down, transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

"Those are not easy to come by."

"They are if you've got something of value to trade."

"And what was that?" she asked, curious as to what pirate's booty he'd given up for a magic bean, in order to find her in New York.

"Why, the Jolly Roger of course."

 _So that's why he's staying at Granny's_ , was her first thought, though she also noticed the uptick of his voice was hollow. Studying his open expression, Emma frowned as realization dawned on her. "You traded your ship for me?"

"Aye," he answered. And though his answer was firm, it was drowned by the sadness in his eyes.

She'd never known the feeling that was welling up in her chest; she wasn't sad, or happy, or even scared, but rather, at peace. For the first time in her life, Emma Swan was experiencing what it was like to be chosen. And what's more, he'd chosen her when the decision to choose her couldn't have been easy. How could it have been? He'd sacrificed his home, given up everything to get to her, and he did it all without asking for anything in return.

Leaning forward in her chair she placed a hand at the back of his neck and planted a tentative kiss on his lips, when he responded in kind, she furthered her actions. Emma nipped his lips tenderly, darting her tongue out to wet her own when the cold night air caused them to stick to his at first. When she felt his hand caress the side of her head, she laced her fingers into his thick hair, attempting to draw him closer.

They kissed languidly, outwardly keeping things proper, but Emma felt the flames of her desire for Killian being stoked with each stroke of his tongue against hers. "Take me to your room?"

Killian wasn't assuming, he knew exactly what his Swan was suggesting. And although he wanted everything promised in the way she was looking at him as she awaited his answer, he wasn't used to her knowing her mind when it came to him. In fact, he was so shocked, all he could muster was, "Are you sure?"

"Have you ever known me to suggest something I wasn't sure of?"

"Touché, love." Standing from his chair, he offered her his hand, and as she took it, his entire body felt abuzz with anticipation.

Emma practically dragged him up the stairs in her excitement. She had wanted this man for longer than she could remember. "What room?"

"Last door on the left, darling."

The moment the door shut behind them, their lips reunited. Small pants and the smacking of wet kisses echoed around the small room. Killian guided her toward the bed, never breaking their kiss.

When Emma's knees hit the back of the bed she came up for air, chuckling as he chased after her lips. "It's a little warm in here for jackets." Without hesitation she pushed Killian's jacket from his shoulders, then wasted no time in shedding her own. "Actually come to think of it, it's a little warm in here for a turtle neck." She quickly stripped away her shirt, leaving her in only her bra and leggings.

"I don't think I'll ever understand all of this realm's terminology, but if the phrase _too warm for a turtle neck_ means I get to see you in this tiny corset, I completely concur with your assessment of the temperature."

"It's called a bra. Now, are we going to talk colloquialisms or engage in more enjoyable activities?" Being that her question was rhetorical, Emma didn't wait for an answer before pulling Killian down on top of her, and into the cradle of her legs to make out like teenagers. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled at it to angle his mouth more to her liking. It turned out he had quite the roaming, and talented hand, as she found herself promptly divested of her bra by the pirate who didn't even know what a bra was called five minutes ago.

Killian tweaked her nipple between his thumb and index finger, eating up the little noises she made as they continued to kiss ardently. The more he toyed with her breasts, the more Emma rubbed and grinded against his rock hard cock. Thank the Gods he wasn't wearing the unforgiving denim Henry had suggested. He'd bought a couple pair, but he wasn't as fond of them as he was his butter soft leathers.

Her moans and pants were becoming too much, was he really here with his Goddess, about to come in his pants like a pubescent lad? He could not let that happen. "I can feel your heat through our clothes, love. Perhaps we're both overdressed?"

Emma shivered at the deep timbre his tone had taken, and continued to unabashedly take her pleasure. The noises he made, and the way he watched her hungrily had her right on the edge. She could feel the thick outline of his cock through her soft black leggings, and couldn't wait for the real thing, but she was too close, she needed release now. "Make me come like this," she whispered.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, before rutting against her like his life depended on it. Because come hell or highwater, what Emma wanted, he would make sure Emma got. Now he just had to make sure she got it, before he got his.

"Let go, Killian, let me watch you fall."

Her words destroyed him, and this was perhaps the worst of form, but he couldn't control it when she'd ordered him to his demise. His cock twitched and spasmed, seeking her heat as he desperately rutted his hips until releasing his seed in the confines of his trousers.

Watching Killian as he finally let go was what ultimately sent Emma plummeting. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his mouth went slack, the harsh grunt he released, sent a jolt straight to her clit and she felt that addicting sensation through her entire being. "God, that was fucking hot watching you come in your pants," she told him, running a nail the length of his torso until she was pulling on the buckle of his belt.

"You little minx, any other inclinations you'd like to tell me about?" he asked running his tongue along his lip enticingly.

Emma buried her head in his chest, feeling a little shy at his teasing.

"Don't be shy. This is when the fun begins, remember?"

She chuckled at hearing the promise he'd made her finally coming to fruition, how many ages later? "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some more fun," she told him, then bit down on his nipple.

"Mmm," he hummed at the sensation, raking his hand into her hair and grasping it tightly. He pulled her head up so she was level with his face then sealed his lips to hers.

Emma settled into the kiss, happy to make out during this rare uninterrupted evening. She snuck her hand to his backside, wanting to see just how bountiful her pirate's booty was; she was not disappointed. After squeezing and caressing her fill of his leather covered ass, she began snaking her hand to the front so she could slip underneath his pants, and feel the real treasure.

Killian grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. "Let me clean myself up first, you managed to make a mess of me, Swan." Placing one last soft kiss to her swollen lips, he stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Wait," Emma called after him. She got to her knees and made her way to the middle of the bed.

Killian turned around and waited to see what she bid. God she looked good, her breasts and toned stomach on display.

"Umm… I want to see…" Emma covered her face with both hands, thoroughly embarrassed by what she was going to ask Captain Hook in that next moment. "Okay," she started again, bringing her hands to her hips, trying to put forth an air of confidence. "I want to see what kind of underwear Captain Hook wears." She broke into laughter, and covered her face again before letting herself fall face first into the blankets.

Killian came back to the bed with a satisfied grin on his face. "Inclinations and proclivities, eh, Swan? Are you going to make off with my underthings like a thief in the night?"

Emma laughed even harder. She had to roll onto her back so she could breathe properly.

"Perhaps Captain Hook doesn't wear underwear, hmmm?" He was laughing now too as he sat next to her. He ghosted his hook from the valley of her breasts and down over the smooth plane of her belly.

Emma shivered in delight as his hook awoke a new _proclivity_. "I promise, I won't rob you of your underwear, and I am also not kidding. It's a healthy curiosity!" she exclaimed at his continued laughing. "You were a cartoon where I am from. Now that you're real, I want to know what kind of underwear you wear. Boxers, boxer briefs, tighty whities, man thongs?"

"What on earth are tighty whities? That sounds most unsavory."

Emma couldn't stop another round of giggles, because he was quite right, unsavory did kind of fit the term _tighty whities_.

"Your boy pointed me in the direction of this realm's clothes and underwear, I don't remember what they're called. Perhaps the one with man in the title, that sounds fitting. What were those ones?"

Emma laughed heartily at the thought of Henry helping Captain Hook pick out underwear. "Man thongs?"

"Yes, what are those ones?"

"Show me and I will tell you if they are man thongs," she demanded while sitting up and crossing her legs like she was at circle time and it was show and tell time.

"Well, love, you see, sometimes Captain Hook does prefer to navigate without the sail, so I can't show you tonight."

"Navigate without the sail? You like to freeball, then?" she said, licking her lips ferally.

"If that means bare ass it, then yes, on occasion."

"Interesting. Well, let me show you what a thong is, and then you can tell me if that is what you wear when navigating with the sail. Emma stood up on the middle of the bed, turned away from Killian, then made a show of slowly pulling down her black leggings. Wiggling her hips, and shaking her butt a bit as she went, and bending at the waist, she smiled triumphantly when she heard Killian growl, and felt the bed dip as he jumped onto it, pulling up right behind her.

He placed hand and hook at her waist, squeezing her hips, and rutting his hips against her backside. "Bad form, Swan. I need to clean up and you've already got me hard again," he whispered into her ear. He spun her around and pulled her close, pressing himself against her belly.

"Are these what you wear?" she murmured.

Killian had forgotten the reason she was baring her ass to him in the first place. "No darling, I do not. I am certain they look much better on you anyhow." He held her out at arm's length examining the way they were cut to barely cover her curls, and when he turned her, he admired how they showed off her delectable ass. "How do these pass for undergarments, they scarcely cover a thing. Bend over for me again," he said mirthfully.

"Go clean up, Captain, you're making me wait, and I'm getting impatient."

He noted the darkness and clear desire in her eyes, and nodded his head before jumping down from the bed. "Back in a wink, love."

While Killian was indisposed, Emma turned down the lights, shimmied out of her panties, and made herself comfortable in his bed. Head rested on his propped up pillows, hands patiently folded on her belly, legs bent at the knees and crossed, she waited for her very own pirate captain.

 _Very own?_

True to his word, Killian exited the bathroom moments later, covered in nothing more than a too small bath towel. Emma bit her lip as she appraised his form. His chest was perfect, and that chest hair was going to feel heavenly against her tightening peaks, his arms were strong and she needed them around her, and his muscled legs were going to assist him in pistoning into her.

Killian preened under Emma's ogling. Just the sight of her in his bed, waiting to be fucked had him beyond hard, and he couldn't help but grip his shaft through the towel to soothe the ache.

"Oooh," Emma moaned, her fingers meandered down her abdomen and came to rest on her mound. Her clit throbbed, needing to be touched. "As much as I want to watch that sometime, I need you here with me." Keeping her legs bent at the knee, she uncrossed them and spread them wide, then patted the empty bed space between her legs, beckoning Killian forth.

Killian gulped as she bared her entire form to him. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders to the tops of her breasts which were proudly on display, pretty pink nipples hardened against her pale, creamy skin. Trailing over each inch of her skin, he mapped her from one freckle to the next, taking in her curves as well as her toned stomach until his eyes arrived at her glistening core. He unwittingly licked his lips as he pondered how delectable she would taste, and how quickly he would become an addict. The Gods above already knew he needed her in every other way. He tamped down his heart's ardor in favor of not scaring her off, he had a ways to go before she'd let him know her like that.

Cocking an eyebrow at her words, his gaze penetrated her as she stared at him wantonly. "Another proclivity? You never cease to amaze me, Swan. You should have been in my room any of the numerous past evenings, when I had to take myself in hand to stop the throbbing in my cock as I thought about our kiss in Neverland and all the things I have wanted to do to you everyday since."

Emma gasped and a flush ran through her body as she imagined him making himself come to thoughts of her. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't done the same thing, multiple times," she whispered.

Closing the distance to the bed, Killian climbed up and knelt between her legs. He watched the blush color more deeply around the apples of her cheeks. "Perhaps you'll let me watch one night as well?" He leaned over her and nipped her bottom lip with his as he waited for a response.

Emma stared into his eyes and nodded dumbly. She'd allow this man anything sexually, she already knew that, what scared her was she couldn't tell if it was driven by her libido, or the thrum of her heart where Killian Jones was concerned. Pushing away what Emma had come to think of as pesky feelings, she attacked his lips, pushing her tongue inside his mouth in a play for control.

Killian leaned into the kiss, letting her guide it, luxuriating in the way her arms wrapped around his neck possessively and her fingers pulled at his hair after threading through it demandingly. When she broke the kiss, panting for air, he seized the moment to touch her where she was wanting. Ghosting his fingers over her clit and down to her entrance, he grunted at the wetness waiting there, then he slid his fingers back up to her clit where they slickly glided over it in small circles.

Emma's whole body lit up with euphoria as he pleasured her clit as perfectly as if she was doing it herself. She groaned too loudly at the sheer gratification of his warm fingers knowing the perfect pressure to use and the precise speed to employ. He added the bliss of his hook grazing her nipples in turn and her eyes rolled back in her head, for once, not sarcastically.

"Does that feel good, Emma?"

"Fuck yes," she panted, "but I want to feel you inside of me."

Switching immediately from stroking her clit to sliding the same two digits into her impossibly drenched walls and applying his thumb to her clit, he groaned his own too loud groan into her mouth as her lips fused to his again.

Emma reached a hand between their bodies and smirked at his wrecked gasp when she all but ripped the towel from his waist and wrapped her hand around his painfully hard cock. "Not what I meant," she muttered between labored breaths.

As she stroked her hand up and down his shaft in time with the thrust of his fingers into her channel, he realized he wasn't going to be able to take all the time that he wanted. "Gods above, Emma, stop. You're going to bring me off twice before I've even gotten to feel what it's like to be inside you."

Emma smiled and released him. She wanted nothing more than to feel the stretch and drag of him inside her. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"I wanted to savor this moment, love. Who knows when the next free moment will come, or if you'll insist that this too is a one time thing." He smirked, even though his eyes relayed that he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Emma clasped a hand on each of his scruffy cheeks, pulled his head to hers, kissed him soundly, then focused her eyes on his. "Then quit talking and show me why this shouldn't be a one time thing."

"As you wish." Killian pushed his cock along her slit, breaking eye contact only to watch her wetness gather at his tip, before searing her with one of his most smoldering gazes.

Emma was destroyed the moment he entered her, his long, thick cock filling her up until he was fully seated in her slippery walls. She needed this, she'd wanted it for longer than she'd ever admit. "Move, please," she whined, gently contracting her walls around him.

Placing his hand at her hip, Killian retracted his hips, then thrust home with enough force to move Emma up the bed.

"Ah!" she cried out.

"Did I hurt you, love?"

"No," she keened, "that felt so good. Do it again, babe, but this time, really hold on to me, so I can feel it even harder the next time you jab me."

Killian looked down at her, eyes widening, he'd been worried he'd gotten a little carried away. Now she wanted it harder? Who was he to deny his princess?

Tightening his grip on her left hip he pulled back again, ready to thrust home, but stilled his motion when she reached for his hook and placed it at her other hip.

"I said, really hold on to me."

"I don't wish to hurt you, love, this is a weapon, I could cut you."

"It certainly didn't feel like a weapon when you were teasing my nipples with it." She had a devilish little grin on her lips, and had cocked her eyebrow as she tried to convey to him, the hook was a good thing. "You won't hurt me, Killian," she whispered sincerely when he still looked doubtful.

Killian inhaled deeply, a loving gaze settling on his face as it always did when she said his real name. She knew how to get what she wanted, the little minx, and at least she hadn't told him he could take it off, he wasn't ready for that. Gripping her hip in his right hand and pressing his hook firmly into the flesh of her other hip, he aligned her where he wanted, then plunged into her depths.

"Fuck, just like that!"

Setting a languid pace, Killian solidly thrust into her, slapping his hips against hers. He watched her through hooded eyes as her body writhed against the sheets and her hands attacked his body, touching him wherever she could reach.

The ecstasy running through her was like nothing Emma had ever experienced. Her hands were everywhere, unable to decide where she wanted to touch him. He was picking up his pace with each thrust now, and Emma fought to keep her eyes open, when all they wanted to do was squeeze shut as the pleasure increased.

When a growl tore from Killian's throat Emma's eyes shot to his face, she watched the way his powerful jawline ticked, and his tongue grazed his lower lip. Glancing lower she focused on the undulation of his hips and the flexing of his muscles under his sun kissed skin as he rode her into oblivion. Emma squeezed her legs around his torso tighter, and lifted herself just a little bit higher off the mattress, with the very next thrust of his hips she was seeing stars as his cock effectively rubbed her g-spot, something she'd never experienced before.

"Yes! Killian, right there!"

Her words and the clenching of her walls as they started to spasm around his cock had Killian cursing and shooting his release deep inside her. Knowing she needed just a little more to fall, he maneuvered the curve of his hook to massage her clit.

When Killian's hook grazed her swollen nub the cold metal was erotic, and she couldn't believe he was touching her _there_ with it, she came hard as she watched the way it circled her clit. She cried out his name among a litany of obscenities, too aroused to even care about the racket she was sure the entire bed and breakfast could hear.

"Fuck, love," Killian panted as he collapsed to his forearms. He leaned into her, kissing her tenderly, and caressing her cheek. He so badly wanted to tell her that he loved her, and it wasn't just post-coital bliss talking. He loved this woman, would never get enough of her, alas he knew it'd be a mistake to say the words. He settled instead for cheeky. "That had better not be a one time thing."

"That was definitely a first of many," Emma said with a smile so grand it cut dimples into both her cheeks and reached her eyes. She rolled them to their sides, mess be damned, and snuggled into his embrace that had tightened after her words. Though she wasn't ready to address the depth of emotions he'd just had in his eyes, the same ones she knew were reflected in her own, she knew that they were both in this thing for the long haul.


End file.
